Karen's diary
by Kema Nafe
Summary: Please read me! I am supper cool and enjoyable so please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello diary right now I am sitting in the closet in my bedroom. Mom and dad are fighting again and Kenny has told me to wait it out in here. Don't worry about me though they fight a lot but they get so tired of fighting they fall asleep right on the floor. Isn't that funny. I think mommy and daddy need more sleep. Sometimes when mommy and daddy fight for a long time Kenny and Kevin will take me out to the park and play with me. I like the swing set best my brother's push me up so high I feel like I could touch the clouds! Mommy and daddy are done fighting now and I am tired. Goodnight talk to you tomorrow diary!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello diary! Today is Monday so I got to go to school! School is fun! I am in grade 1. Today in class we where drawing pictures but I had no crayons but my friend shared with me. After school Kevin picked me up and we shared a ham sandwich with mustard! I think Kenny was playing with his friends again but we met him later on and he had Cheesy Poof's! I am addicted to those! He told me his friend Eric had "given" him some so we shared that as well. We didn't get home till late and mommy and daddy where asleep right in the living room again. Kenny and Kevin tucked me into bed and told me to go to sleep but after they left I grabbed you to tell the fantastic day! Goodnight diary

note: honestly I can't believe I am doing this. I must have been possessed by a demon I never intended to post a story here on fan fiction but yesterday like I said I was possessed and I did so and here I am posting a second chapter and I hope you enjoy thanks to The Next Kevin.K and beastlycharizard13 you almost make me believe I don't suck 100 % I hope I can post another chapter by Wednesday thank you all.


	3. Chapter 3

The youngest McCormick was sitting silently in the bottom of her bedroom closet listening in on living room. Although she was most pure of the McCormick household she knew something has went wrong for all nose in the living room had stopped after a loud bang of sorts. Very unusual she thought of getting out of the closet but something told Karen to stay. Meanwhile in the of the living room with the only light coming from the open window which moonlight streamed in was a body of a very dead Mr McCormick. Overtop a silently shocked Ms. McCormick almost at tears at what she had done. The two brothers braved coming out of the bedroom to see his father body bloody and his mother still frozen with shock. The elder brother fell down and let out a silent sob gasping like a fish out of water well the younger brother only had one objective to get them out of the house. Kenny remember the horrors of the foster home from a year ago and because of that his family has been shielded from any more trouble with the cops but he knew his mother would not get away with this. Kenny though he should have foresaw this, planed in some shape or form but it was to late now he got to get his brother and sister out of here before the cops come for his mom. Meanwhile Karen sat still as ever waiting when she herd the door being knocked by her brother. Kenny walked in carefully not knowing how much his little sister may know of the night's tragic events. When Karen saw her brother she hugged him tight she knew something was wrong from observing her brother and the sad look in his eye but she did not dare ask yet for Kenny seamed to need to say something.

"Pack your things we are going on a small trip." Kenny said in a whispered voice very odd Karen noted and then asked

"Like camping?" Kenny admired admired his younger sisters angelic purity. Kenny just nodded a yes and his sister happily packed her bag. Kenny had a feeling this wouldn't be like this for a long time he made sure to try to remember this Karen knowing that she would find out what had happened and he hopes it will not break her up. Kenny walked out of the room to help his older brother. As Kenny shut the door Karen smile has faded for she knew this wasn't the Kenny she is used to but she did as he said and packed her things in her bag and because she did not own much it didn't take to long. She looked lovely at her diary she remember the day Kenny got Karen. It is her best possession. She gave it a small hug and zipped it up in her bag. Soon after the McCormick children where on there way out in the moonlight of the night led through the back door to not catch sight of the mess with no word from there mother they left. the eldest eyes puffy the middle child stiff and broken down and the seemingly oblivious little Karen. There was no words spoken as Kenny lead the other 2 into the forest not having a slight idea of where to go. When they stopped for a rest it was already daylight and they walked all night. Little Karen sat up against a large tree pulled out her diary and wrote in a attempt of normally wrote

 _Going camping with my big brothers!_

 **Note: hello everyone :) iI hope you don't hate me for changing the style a bit I just didn't know how else to move the story forward. So now the McCormick's are on there oun what did I just do. Iike I said sorry for not being a diary entry but I find it hard trying to use the vocabulary of a 1st grader if you like it better this way let me know? Or don't I don't care ( don't lissin I live to hear from you). Anyways can anyone think of a better name for this story? Help is appreciated thank you all.**


End file.
